Many golf tournaments do not have live scoring due to unavailability of educated, willing, and technologically savvy volunteers/scorers to record the scores. Current scoring systems require radios or devices with preloaded applications. This increases the overhead for tournament administration to provide live scoring tracking and live updated web scoreboards because they must invest in cultivating and educating scorers. The tournament staff must also make sure that these scorers have the proper devices, as well as being properly setup and/or configured.
Current scoring systems do not provide a service that utilizes the crowd and the devices they currently own, are familiar with, and carry on a daily basis. Rather, they are more rigid systems that have limited usability because tournament staff must invest in cultivating volunteers and educating them on the technology and process involved in the use of these systems, thus limiting the usability and acceptance of live scoring.
What is needed, therefore, is a streamlined scoring process for golf tournaments and other sporting events that leverages modern technology. To obviate the necessity of investing in, cultivating and educating volunteers on the mechanics and process of using other scoring devices, a system is needed that handles all authentications, provides exact scorer positioning in the tournament via a URL/hyperlink entered into a mobile web-enabled device, and allows scorers to enter scores. This need applies to golf tournaments as well as other sports and sporting events.